At present, if you want to adjust or change your pickups, especially if you want to move them to the left or right, or place them at an angle, then you typically have to disassemble the guitar, likely remove wood from the guitar, and alternately cut and/or replace the pickguard with a new one, just to find out if your new pickup arrangement works to your satisfaction.
Prior solutions to this problem include several plug in style modular pickup designs and sliding pickup designs, some dating back more than 40 years.
For existing modular pickup solutions, there are typically a finite number of pickups that can be plugged in to the guitar, and their position in the guitar cannot be changed. For existing sliding pickup solutions, there are either one or two pickups in the guitar and their range of motion for position change is limited to a predetermined path.
It would be desirable to make a guitar pickup design that is not only truly modular, but allows infinite placement possibilities.